


Giant Fluffy Comfort

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autism, Autistic Carlos, Comfort, Dogs, Neurodiversity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos information dumping with Alesha and their dog Sandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Fluffy Comfort

Alesha sat and listened as the tiny human in the white coat told them about the stars in the sky. The tiny human named Carlos seemed very proud and enthusiastic about what he knew about the stars and they didn’t have the heart to tell him that most of it was actually very wrong. Instead they sat back on the palms of their hands, looking up at the sky dutifully and listening as Carlos told them a story about some man chasing seven sisters across the sky for all of eternity.

From the corner of their eye, Alesha could see Carlos’ shoulders start to tremble. His index fingers were folded over his middle fingers, his eyes unable to focus on a single point as he started another story about a scorpion and a Centaur whose arrow was pointed at the scorpion’s heart to protect the others.

Normally when one of their tribal members became overstimulated they would simply hug onto them or press down on their shoulders to give them some comforting pressure but…they were fairly certain that tiny humans in white coats would not survive such a gesture. Alesha had however found a suitable solution to this and they smiled behind their mask as they made a gesture to their dog Sandy.

Happily Sandy trotted over to the pair, tail wagging and tongue lolling from their fluffy muzzle. At a signal Sandy moved behind Carlos and laid down, placing their big furry paws around the scientist, resting their chin on top of his head firmly but gently, pressing down just enough to help him get centered.

Carlos laughed, pausing in his story to adjust the fur that surrounded him, shaking his head as he freed himself enough to look over at Alesha. “Thank you,” he said.

They nodded, pointing up at the stars again to remind Carlos where he had left off.

“Right! So..!”

Sandy wagged their tail, tongue lolling out the side of their mouth.


End file.
